


Rainy Date

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, man i don't really have a lot of tags for this one djhfgdjs, no literally they're so whipped i'm love, oh well i'll add them as i remember them jsdfhgdshj, we don't proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: jisung and hyunjin are on a date but it quickly sours when it starts raining





	Rainy Date

**Author's Note:**

> ok we know the damn drill by now there are no doubt at least three different mistakes here so sorry if you catch them i'm a lazy bitch when it comes to editing sjdkfgdkhj

Jisung swung his and Hyunjin’s hands as they walked back through the park, making their way back the way they came in order to get home, chatting happily. Though the sky was grey and gloomy with subtle rolls of thunder in the distance, they still liked to consider it a nice day, with a crisp breeze and the pleasant scent of coming rain permeating the air. Hyunjin worried about getting rained on, which is why they were leaving now. Hyunjin had insisted, since neither of them had brought an umbrella, thinking they would get home long before it started raining. Meanwhile Jisung quite liked the rain, but he agreed on ending their date early for today because he wouldn’t want his beloved to be upset with him or in general. They could always come back and finish it another time, on a much nicer day. Of course, as they were making their way back, the day’s first drop of rain landed directly on the tip of Hyunjin’s nose just as he looked up to the sky. He jumped at the suddenness of it hitting him, and quickly swiped at his face with his sleeve. “It’s raining,” he complained as more raindrops sprinkled down from the sky.

Jisung cast a sideways glance at him. “It’s only sprinkling,” he said, though he sped up for Hyunjin’s sake. “It’ll go away soon.”

“Don’t jinx it!” Hyunjin quickly said. “Now it’s gonna rain more.”

Jisung snickered. “It’s only a little water, babe. It won’t kill you.”

“I know, but I don’t like getting my clothes wet,” whined Hyunjin.

As if on cue, just as Hyunjin said that, more cold droplets fell from the sky in an increasing number. Hyunjin glanced up again. “See? You jinxed it.”

Though Jisung wanted to laugh, he bit it back and simply released Hyunjin’s hand to remove his jacket and he held it out to him. Hyunjin eyed it rather suspiciously for a second or two before he took it from his boyfriend and hastily put it on. He zipped the periwinkle blue, too-big-for-either-of-them jacket up and threw the hood over his head. “Better?” asked Jisung as he slipped his hand back into Hyunjin’s.

The older boy nodded. “Yeah, but now you’re gonna get all wet.”

Jisung shrugged. “It’s okay,” he said. “I love rain, remember?”

 

“Well, yeah, I know that,” claimed Hyunjin. “I just mean that I’m not letting you touch me when we get home until you change into drier clothes.”

Jisung’s mouth fell open, and he clawed at the fabric of his shirt as if to try to alleviate any pain in fake offense. “Jinnie, you’ve wounded me,” he joked, sounding very dramatic. “I’m hurt. You’ve killed me with your words. I think I feel a tear coming–”

“Shut up,” laughed Hyunjin with a playful hit to Jisung’s shoulder, and Jisung did, walking out of the park and down the sidewalk to the bus stop in silence, but he kept a faint smile on his face like he wasn’t able to get rid of it, which he wasn’t. He snuck sideways glances at Hyunjin every few moments, trying to see if he could catch Hyunjin looking at him, which Hyunjin never did when Jisung looked again, though Hyunjin wore the same simper on his lips.

The rain suddenly picked up, and Hyunjin pressed his lips into a thin line. It hadn’t soaked through Jisung’s jacket just yet, but he was starting to feel colder because of the chilling raindrops and the wind flowing against him. He caught Jisung glancing at him again out of the corner of his eye and Jisung tugged on his hand. “Let’s run,” he had suggested, though the smile never left his face. Still, Hyunjin nodded and they sped up, jogging hand-in-hand to the nearest bus stop so they could catch a bus and stay dry the rest of the way home. Once they had gotten there, Hyunjin dropped himself onto the bench, sheltered from the rain by curved metal awning overhead, and therefore thankfully dry. They waited and waited, waited some more, before remembering what had been in the news only a few days ago. The drivers were on strike, not to return to work until their pay had been increased. Honestly, if Jisung was a bus driver who had to deal with fussy passengers every single day and was only paid minimum wage, he would strike for better pay as well.

Hyunjin sighed, staring down at the sidewalk. This day had gone so wrong for him in so little time. Sure, it had started out well, with Jisung waking him up with a good, filling breakfast and then they went out for a date on the town, but it was soured too quickly, when the thunder had started rolling in the distance and the first drops of rain had started to fall from the sky. It didn’t help that this had been a stressful enough week to begin with. Now Hyunjin was cold and wet, and his head started to ache just behind his eyes, a signal of oncoming tears.

But then he sat Jisung’s hand reach out to him, palm up. Hyunjin glanced up at him and saw an apologetic smile adorning his features. “Sorry about the date being ruined,” he said. “Can you forgive me?”

“It wasn’t your fault to begin with,” Hyunjin assured him with a shake of his head. “The forecast was just wrong. You can’t control that.”

“I know, but I hate seeing you like this.” Jisung glanced down at his own outstretched hand. “Do you maybe wanna dance with me?”

Hyunjin tried biting back his smile, but it stretched across his face anyway. “Maybe,” he said, taking Jisung’s hand and pulling himself to his feet. Immediately, Jisung’s free hand found the small of Hyunjin’s back, pressing their bodies closer together. Jisung started to sway back and forth, and Hyunjin followed the movement. He slowly brought Hyunjin out from under the shelter of the bus stop, beginning to hum a sweet melody. The two slowly moved down the sidewalk, and though Hyunjin had wanted to object, to tell Jisung that they should hurry home, a part of him didn’t really care about anything other than Jisung. Deciding to listen to that part, Hyunjin buried his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck, focusing instead on the warmth that seemed to radiate from his boyfriend than the cold of the rain.

Of course, by the time they finally made it home, slow-dancing the way back, they were both equally soaked, Jisung’s big jacket not keeping Hyunjin safe long enough from the rain. Jisung had quickly gotten them both clean clothes, still warm from the drier, and after they had changed, Jisung insisted on making Hyunjin hot cocoa while the latter waited in bed, to warm him back up quicker. Hyunjin couldn’t even tell Jisung that he didn’t need to, that he was fine as he was, before Jisung was already down the hall. Minutes later, Jisung returned, holding a steaming hot cup of hot cocoa, made just the way Hyunjin liked. Insisting again that Jisung didn’t need to go out of his way to do that for him, Hyunjin took the mug and set it on the bedside table.

“How’re you feeling?” asked Jisung as he rounded the bed.

Hyunjin hummed. “Better now that I’m not drenched,” he said. “Still, you didn’t need to go through the trouble to make me hot chocolate.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to.” Jisung climbed into bed and cuddled himself close to Hyunjin, pressing a kiss against the latter’s temple. “Because I love you.”

Hyunjin picked up the mug and dared to take a sip from the still-steaming beverage, effectively burning his lips, and his throat when he swallowed it. He set the mug back down and curled up against Jisung, closing his eyes. “I love you too.” Hyunjin was tired, though he didn’t know why. It was only the early afternoon, their date having started at nine o’clock that morning. Still, he wanted to just curl up in Jisung’s arms and sleep for the remainder of the day.

Jisung seemed to sense this, for he held Hyunjin closer, his arms wrapped protectively around Hyunjin’s body. “Sleepy?” he inquired.

Hyunjin gave a short hum. “Kinda,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“Take a nap, then.”

“No. It’ll screw up my sleep schedule.”

Jisung laughed quietly. “Our sleep schedules are both equally messed up, I’m sure a three-hour nap can’t hurt any more than chugging three cups of coffee at six in the evening.”

“That was one time,” grumbled Hyunjin. Still, he found sleep tugging at his consciousness more and more, feeling as though he couldn’t open his eyes again if he tried.

“Sleep,” Jisung said again. “I’ll be right here.”

And so Hyunjin did, the last thing he heard before drifting off being Jisung quietly telling him that he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> once again sorry if you couldn't get into this as much as you liked i know its prolly very awful but oh well sjdyfgsd


End file.
